


Good Once

by Abydosorphan



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-17
Updated: 2006-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:30:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abydosorphan/pseuds/Abydosorphan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt Number: 5 – Beautiful in fic101</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Once

Jack O'Neill looked at the sight before him and had to admit he'd never seen anything more beautiful in his entire life.

He thought of all the childhood jokes about 'playing doctor' and smiled as it flitted across his brain. Here he was, a cynical, old man by many standards and he had two beautiful doctors in his bed.

Janet Fraiser rolled slightly, her tousled, brunette hair a vibrant contrast to the cream coloring of Samantha Carter's stomach. Which just happened to be right where her head rested.

Sam's eyes fluttered open, and a smile graced her features as she saw him watching them. Her hand reaching down to run her fingers through the other woman's hair.

"Come back to bed, Jack."

He returned her smile, taking the last sip of the scotch from the glass on his dresser. To quote the song, 'he may not be as good as he once was, but he was as good once, as he ever was.'


End file.
